


Experience.

by skymirchant



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymirchant/pseuds/skymirchant
Summary: not done. just a snippet. this is trevores fault.





	Experience.

“-What do you mean?” Kaz looked to him, over his shades. The air was hot, heavy- their breath almost visible in the chilled air of the interrogation room. Ocelot’s back was pressed up against the steel wall, hands on Kazuhira’s hips, a bit frustrated that the blonde suddenly stopped.    
  
“I didn’t think it was a big deal.”    
“Have you ever given one?”    
“...No.”   
“Holy shit.”   
“Miller.”   
_ “Do you even know how?” _ The lilt in his voice made it all too clear to Ocelot that, perhaps, he had divulged just a little too much information.    
  
Kazuhira took the silence as a ‘no,’ and grinned. Kaz was a man of business- and he saw an opportunity when it came knocking. 

 

_______

“Boss.” 

“Kaz.” 

“Good to see you.” 

“Cut to the chase.” 

“Aw, come on, Boss.” 

“Kaz.” 

“Alright, alright… I have a proposition for you.” 

“No.” 

“What- Boss! I didn't even-” 

“ **No.** I’ve seen that look before, and it’s the look you get when you have a bad idea.” 

“Just hear me out.” 

“... Fine.” 

_______ 

 


End file.
